NEI intramural is moving forward in three main areas of development: (1) genetics; (2) neuroscience; and (3) translational and clinical research. To carry out these programs we have had to renovate and design new space to fit our needs. Over the past year, NEI has obtained lab space in the newly renovated Building 10 F-wing for our principal investigators in Laboratory of Immunology. Additionally, we obtained new office space for our EyeGENE group to perform patient interviews and data analysis, as well as new conference room space for scientific seminars and training.